3 Small Words
by Rosetta Star
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Draco and Hermione have been Dating for 3 years, what happens when he says those 3 small words to her, and then finds he in the arms of someone else. Read and Review


Just a one shot, I want to try to get rid of some writers block I'm having.

I do not own any Harry Potter characters... too bad it would be nice

**3 Small Words**

He just left. He walked away from the love of his life. He knew she was still standing there, but he couldn't give in, he had to be strong.

He rememberer when he had walked out to the lake to find her only to see her in the arms of another man, but not just anyman, oh no, she was in the arms of Harry Potter.

* * *

They had been dating for the past 3 years, and last night he had told her for the first time that he loved her. He thought she would be excited, but she had just ran off. He had spent that entire night trying to figure out where he had went wrong. He sat there, in the astronomy tower alone for a long time before he decided he would tell her she didn't have to say it back, that they could just forget that he had ever said it. He didn't see her again though until 10 minutes ago with him.

* * *

"Draco, wait." His heart stopped when he heard her call his name. 

She was scared. She didn't want to lose him, but she didn't want to lose herself either.

* * *

When he had said he loved her, she was terrified. He meant alot to he, but _love_? She ran, she ran away like always. She fell asleep on the common room couch where Harry found her the next morning. Harry had seemed really distant lately so she jumped at the chance to hang out with him.

* * *

He slowly turned around. She was still in the exact same spot, her golden brown hair slightly coving her chocolate eyes. She looked innocent, she looked lost, but mostly she looked broken. 

"Please, don't just walk away from me. I know what I did was wrong and I know I don't deserve you, but I was scared I didn't know what to do."

"Kissing some other guy wasn't the thing you should have done. Damn it, you're the smartest whict here, you should know what is right."

Hermione just sighed, she didn't know how to tell him everything she needed to say. He started to walk away again.

* * *

She and Harry had walked down to the lake to catch up. They talked about everything they had been missing and then he kissed her. That was when she heard him. She heard Draco whisper her name from behind her like his heart had been ripped out and his foot steps as he walked away. She turned back to look at Harry, to see a smug look on his face. 

"You did that on purpose you bastard." She hissed at him. He just looked at her and said, " He wasn't right for you. He's scum, I love you Hermione, now we can be together."

She said nothing, she just punched him in the face and ran after Draco. She had tried to explain but he was too upset.

* * *

"DRACO!" she called after him. He stopped but didn't turn around. "Draco when I'm with you I feel complete. When I look into your eyes I see the person I want to be with. It feels right when I'm in your arms. You were my first serious relationship, my first real kiss, you're the man I gave my virginityto. All I'm trying to say Draco is that I love." The last part of her statement was almost inaudible to to her tears. 

He turned around to look at her. "What did you say?"

She straightened up, wiping her eyes and trying to regain he composure. "I love you, I always will, and I think I always have."

Draco couldn't find words, but he didn't need any. He walked up to her and kissed her, he kissed her in the way you kiss the woman you're going to spend the rest of your life with. It was the perfect moment for both of them, the perfect way to spend there last morning at Hogwarts. They could hear the whistle of the train pulling in to carry them home. It would be their last ride on the Hogwarts Express, a ride that would bring them into the rest of their lives.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Dracos waist and felt something in his pocket.

"What's that?" She asked him curiously.

"Well this was meant for last night after graduation, but you ran out too quicky." He pulled a small box out of his pocket and got on one knee. "Hermione, I love you, and I want to get on that train knowing that I'm going into the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to your beautiful face every morning. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Hermione was crying again, but this time with joy. She dropped to her knees to hug him as she said the one word Draco had been waiting for.

"Yes."

Well I hope you like it. I think it's cute.

Lots of love and please review.

Rosetta


End file.
